


兽吻

by Prephilo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prephilo/pseuds/Prephilo
Summary: 不管被你视作诅咒还是祝福，身为同类，我依然会为你向上天祷告。七种茨，你会活下去，你会被人所爱，也会明白如何爱人。你会找到自己的信仰和光明，你会……你会得到幸福。即便你从未期望。





	兽吻

意识一点点回到伏见弓弦的身体里。  
他眼睛被黑布蒙着，两手分别拷在更高的地方。身下是柔软的床垫，双脚也被绳子吊住，不得不大大张开。  
不消多想也知道是谁干的好事。他前一秒还在为同伴准备茶点，后一秒回过神来就被困在这种鬼地方。始作俑者姗姗来迟，坐在他身边，让床铺稍稍下陷了些。  
“见到老相好都不打个招呼么？”  
那个人倚着自己身边躺下，身上带着花瓣腐烂在泥土里的香气。  
“招呼已经打过了。”他笑起来，“还是说嫌茶水不够烫？”  
一记鞭子恼火地落在他的身上。他没有叫痛，只是将头偏向那个人的方向。  
“要是痕迹太明显，叫人看到了，我也不好解释。哪怕我找了借口，事情发生在两所学校联合演出期间，不管怎样，秀越学园都脱不了干系。茨，我记得你不是这么意气用事的人啊。”  
七种茨哼了一声。  
“是因为你被圈养得太久，忘掉了野狗的作风了吧。你这样是无法在战场上活下去的。”  
“舞台正是偶像们的战场……就算如此，偶像的战场也容不得你这样的野犬放肆。”  
“碍手碍脚的家伙。”  
泄愤一般的鞭子又抽下来，裸露在外的皮肤一阵火辣辣的疼。弓弦并不焦躁。  
“如果这样能让你解气一些，我倒不介意受点皮肉之苦。看见旧识的情面上，我不会告发你绑架和虐待的罪行，不过我还是要提醒你，你的那点小聪明，如果只是为了保命，或许绰绰有余，但真正的胜利和荣光，绝对不会属于你。”  
“果真是狗仗人势，乘着主人家的东风，现在就能对过去的战友大加教笞了，您还真是够精明的，我甘拜下风。”  
“哪里哪里，没听错的话，这地方也是您的产业吧。是什么高级会所吗？特意把在下弄过来，不光是为了让在下见识一下您经商的手腕吧。不知您有何赐教？”  
茨满脸厌恶：“唯独你的恭敬让人格外恶心。”  
“彼此彼此。”弓弦显得十分游刃有余，“您要不快点，我那边的几位大人没在旅舍见到我，一定要起疑心的。”  
“是因为害怕，所以才急着催促吗？想逃脱的话，杀掉我就可以了。你知道该怎么做的吧？”  
“我不想弄脏自己的手，仅此而已。”  
“真是一如既往的傲慢……依附于强权所获得的力量，在不被需要的时候就一定会遭到抛弃，甚至落入更深的地狱——这样的经历，你应该明白的，我们可是曾经一同从那样的地狱里爬了出来……可是即便如此你还是回到了饲主身边，回到那个充斥着温柔的谎言与美梦的世界里，这是为什么？因为你觉得自己还能够掌控一切？”  
“如果你非要这样理解，我做再多的解释，也是没有用的。”弓弦平静地说，“在这个世界上，一定有自己不能理解的东西存在，面对无法理解的事物，捂住耳朵，蒙上眼睛，拼命予以否认，这样的做法，和任性的小孩没有区别。”  
“我确实无法理解。如果说相信童话故事里的圆满结局，相信爱能够带来幸福，就是如今你的生存方式，那么我就要成为践踏梦想的强权本身……我要否定你。”  
茨跨坐在弓弦的腰间，俯身贴近弓弦的耳畔。  
“弱肉强食就是这个世界的真理，所以我会去侵略，去征服，去杀戮，将他人的泪水与血肉作为我活下去的养分，弓弦。想要阻止我的人，我会一个个绞死他们，悬挂在我的城头，那就是我的光荣，我的勋章。”

 

我无意与你为敌——  
这样的话如果说给茨，他一定会彻底发狂。对于伏见弓弦而言，仇恨是他一生未曾体验过的情绪，但茨却只能依靠恨意生存下去，他们的存在从根源就已经彻底相悖，扭曲的命运却将本该南辕北辙的他们联系在一起。  
伏见弓弦是一个与后悔绝缘的男人，可是对于自己曾经与七种茨相识，并且产生了交集的事实，他却头一次无法以自己惯常的果断予以定论。  
是厌恶或者敌意吗……不是那么纯粹的情绪。他站在回忆的门前，与那个戴着眼镜的瘦小少年兵遥遥相望。  
“二等兵七种茨，向您敬礼！”  
与他熟知的世界不同，这里充斥着烟尘和噪音。基地的操场上，士兵们正在训练。他不甚熟练地回以军礼。  
“伏见弓弦。”  
“真是个神采飞扬的名字啊！想必您一定出身名门，才有这样的气度！”七种茨过分殷勤地为弓弦引路，“因为基地里只有我和您年龄相仿，所以才将您特别和我安排在一起。这里就是您的宿舍。”  
正当盛夏，基地的树丛里，蝉鸣嘈杂得让人不安。房间陈设简单而空旷，缺乏必要的审美品位与生活气息，两张床铺首尾相连，贴着一侧墙壁摆放，这就是接下来的时间里，伏见弓弦生活起居的地方了。  
“您要选哪个床位？”  
弓弦扔掉手里配发的包裹。  
“随便哪个都行。”

 

不想和任何人产生联系，不想和任何人发生交集。尽管由于家族背景，在基地里享受着普通士兵所没有的待遇，但既然迟早要离开这个地方，就没必要和其他人牵扯得太深。对于七种茨的谄媚，他既不回应，也不拒绝。  
若是日后侍奉于姬宫家，必定只会见到更多攀龙附凤的人们。先轻贱了自己，才会被其他人轻贱，作为执事的使命，不是取悦附会，而是要从各种意义上都能成为主人的辅佐和助力。  
这是伏见弓弦个人的生存哲学，在那时，他以为这就是所有问题的正解，可实际上没有任何一个人的人生有标准答案，大家只不过是相信着某种“正确”，而在各自的道路上挣扎前行。  
令人哀叹的现实，数年之后他才终于能够理解。  
某日在食堂用过晚餐，回到宿舍时发现七种茨不在。打扫过一遍房间之后已经快到宵禁，却还是没有见到茨的身影，他隐约觉得不对劲，便敲开白天一起训练的士兵房间询问。  
“你们有见到七种二等兵吗？”  
士兵摸了摸下巴：“不是你叫他去仓库帮忙的吗？”  
“了解了。”  
他向被打扰的士兵道别，一路稳步走到楼梯转角，然后翻过扶手，开始以惊人的敏捷狂奔。他当然没有让茨帮忙，只可能是其他人假传他的命令，或者是茨自己在撒谎。仓库没有上锁，他推开门，准备打开灯，却被人用虚弱的声音阻止。  
“别开灯……求你了。”  
弓弦借着窗户透进来的微光，找到了躺在一堆备品货物之中的七种茨。他衣衫不整，双手被反绑在身后，脚也用绳子捆得结结实实。  
“我带你去医务室。”  
说着，弓弦解开绳索，替茨整理好衣服，背着他向门外走去。茨靠在他的背上，苦笑起来。  
“我当然不会傻到以为是你叫我……”  
“别说话。”  
“……但这就是我能活下来的唯一手段。你这样的人不会懂的。”  
月光照在沙地上，像是铺了一地的盐。  
茨自顾自地说着。  
“就算再怎么拼死训练，和那些大人的体格差距，还是根本没法填补。能选择的只有两个办法，因为反抗而被他们杀死，或者眼下顺从，受点皮肉之苦，日后再伺机报复。总有一天，我会一个个咬死他们。我要让他们为了活命向我告饶，然后眼睁睁看着我把他们的内脏掏出来，在绝望和痛苦中死去。”  
弓弦一语不发。  
“喂，伏见大人。你在听吗？”  
“我再说什么，都不过是无知的空话。”弓弦说，“我不了解你的痛苦，也不了解你的感受，对于你的选择，我自然无从指摘。”  
“这就是你最让人讨厌的一点，伏见。你骨子里就觉得自己跟其他人不同，十足的傲慢，我最厌烦你这点。”  
“那你为什么还要巴结我？”  
“哼。”茨冷笑一声，“刚来基地就空降军士长，上级处处偏爱，明眼人自然知道你背后有惹不起的势力，但是你初来乍到，又没有旧识，自然是最合适的对象。”  
“结果还是没能保住你。”  
“只能说我自己失策，把本金押错了地方，被狗咬也是没有办法的事。”  
“你会恨我吗？”  
“哈？少说大话了。你还配不上。”  
“我想也是。”

 

伤愈之后，七种茨得知那天叫他出去的几个士兵，全部都调去了前线。他的脸上没有太多情绪变化，只是安静地将食物送进嘴里。  
弓弦回到宿舍准备休息，发现茨躺在自己床上，只穿着背心和短裤。  
“训练辛苦了，曹长大人。”  
弓弦没有看他，只是换掉迷彩服和靴子，在茨的床上躺下。茨从床尾爬过来，坐到弓弦身上，臀缝磨蹭着弓弦的下体。  
“你对室友都这样？”  
茨慢慢用舌头濡湿自己的手指，模仿着抽插的动作，将两根指头送进自己的嘴里，故意弄出水声。他看向弓弦的时候面带笑意，左手撑在弓弦胸口，右手沿着自己的尾椎一路向下，直至隐没在沟壑之中。  
“不管你想要的是清纯玉女，还是浪荡的婊子，我都可以。”  
布料隐隐透出茨胸前硬挺的两点，茨的左手撑在弓弦的身旁，努力捣弄着自己的后穴，却只能从喉咙里挤出一点点小猫似的，欲求不满的哼哼。茨的脑袋无助地靠在弓弦胸前，双眼失神，可怜兮兮地抬起视线。  
“后面……想要……”  
茨软软地哀求着弓弦。茨的下体已经半勃，却因为得不到抚慰，只能滴出一些前液。弓弦拿起皮带，麻利地将茨的双手双脚都绑起来。  
茨幸灾乐祸地看着他：“没想到，曹长大人还有这样的兴趣。”  
弓弦却只是把被子扔到他头上，盖了个严严实实，然后躺回自己的床上。  
“熄灯，睡觉。”  
“你这个被阉了的混账玩意儿！”  
“再吵就把嘴也堵上。”  
茨不吭声了。兴许是憋得难受，茨还是靠着自慰发泄了一次，弓弦对此充耳不闻。后来的一周里，茨又故技重施，试图勾引弓弦，可要么是被反锁在洗浴间里一整晚，要么就是一丝不挂地被晾在阳台。折腾好几回之后，茨总算消停些，两人维持着礼貌而不尴尬的距离，相安无事地度过了大半个月。  
如果就这样平稳地度过剩下来的军营生活，倒也不错。弓弦偶尔会生出这样的念头。茨在隔壁的床上侧身睡着，眼镜搁在床头，藏起白日的精明和锋芒，比平时更像个孩子。  
就算换一种相遇的方式，他们也绝无可能成为朋友。  
他并不讨厌茨，弓弦一贯不会对他人的生活方式做出评判，自己的好恶并不重要，重要的是如何为主人打点好一切事务。这种做法或许只是为了逃避思考的痛苦而选择的捷径，但对他而言已经没有其他的可能性。他生下来就要成为一名执事，如同根植在基因里，与摄食和排泄一样的本能。  
茨睁开眼睛，眼里没有一丝迷蒙。  
“终于想通了？”  
弓弦靠在椅子上：“我对你没有性趣。”  
“喂，别说得这么让人伤心嘛。”  
茨掀开被子，赤脚走到弓弦面前，用拇指轻轻抚摸着弓弦眼角的泪痣。  
“弓弦，我现在马上就可以挖掉你的一只眼睛哦。”  
话音未落，茨已经被弓弦摔到地上，用钢笔笔尖抵住脖子。弓弦的语调一如既往的平静。  
“颈动脉破裂致死大概需要多久？”  
茨微笑起来，双手捧住弓弦的脸颊，声音温柔得如同爱人间的低语。  
“你现在的表情很开心呢，弓弦。”  
笔尖在茨的脖子上划过一道墨迹，茨支起身子，浅浅地含住弓弦的嘴唇，像极了被称为接吻的动作。弓弦没有推开茨，也并不配合，钢笔落到地上，滚进墙角的阴影里。  
“就算是被驯养的狼犬，你的骨髓里，仍然渴求着鲜血。”  
“如果对主人来说是必要的，我会毫不犹豫地杀人。”  
茨嗤笑：“这就是你用来掩盖本性的借口？”  
“我的一生就是为了侍奉姬宫家而存在的。”  
“那你有没有想过，被主人抛弃的流浪狗，要如何继续生存下去？”  
“等到那天到来再说。”  
“你好傻。”茨怜悯又悲伤地看着他，恍若怀抱圣子尸首的玛利亚，“你可以行走，却给自己套上项圈；你双目清明，却要视而不见；你有耳朵，有舌头，却要装聋作哑。”  
弓弦俯身看着茨。  
“弓弦，你知道吗？这个世界上只存在有三种人。一种人什么都不是，就好像是丛林里树木，无知无感。剩下来的人，一种是猎人，一种是猎物。哪怕披上道德仁义的伪装，猎食者的本能也会让他们主动向着战场进发。不管你给自己套上多少重枷锁，你永远是个杀手，永远都会向往流血与死亡。”  
“我的人生，由我自己来决定。”  
“装睡的人是叫不醒的。”茨叹息着，“战斗能力对于执事来说是必要的，所以自己才会被送到这个地方，你一直都是这样说服自己的吧？可是等到真正被抛弃的那一天到来……你打算怎么办，我很期待呢，弓弦。”

 

平心而论，七种茨是一个漂亮的男孩，没有什么背景，体格也远远比不上那些壮汉，因此毫不意外地成为了基地中被众人青睐的“公主”。为了能在这个弱肉强食的丛林中生活下去，他只好采取将自己所受的伤害降低到最小的策略，即便会因此被人蔑视。  
不是不能理解这样的态度。弓弦清楚地知道，茨的不幸并非由自己所造成，哪怕是那晚被堵在仓库遭遇强暴，也不该由他来承担责任。  
可是如今他很难再对茨的事情视若无睹。原本他就不想和这个基地里的人发生任何联系，他担心的就是这种毫无必要的羁绊，这会让他的行动变得迟钝，知觉也不再灵敏。  
要不要想办法除掉七种茨？  
不行。如果这样做的话，就彻底成了茨口中毫无理智，只为一己私欲而活的野兽了。况且茨所造成的困扰并不至于让他动摇，或许，这也是他所需要历练的能力吧。  
弓弦来到基地之后的第三个月，他们的部队被遣往海外进行演习训练。酷热的沙漠气候让不少老兵也叫苦连天，弓弦抱住步枪，在角落里看着一方浅蓝色的天空。  
“如果是演习的话……为什么直到现在都没有下达任务命令？”  
茨在他身边坐下，递给弓弦一只水壶。  
“不知道。”弓弦喝了小半口水，又把水壶塞回茨的手里，“无线电通讯一直静默，如果今晚还没有联络，就派通讯员去村庄里看看。”  
“你杀过人吗，弓弦？”  
“没有。”  
“那你害怕杀人吗？”  
“如果不得已而为之，倒没有什么可怕的。”  
“其实你在害怕，自己会迷恋上杀戮的感觉吧。”茨掏出小刀，开始削一块木头，“多数人害怕流血，是因为把自己当成了受害者。但假如承认了猎食者的本性，鲜血会让你的灵魂都为之激荡。你是一头野兽，是强壮凶残的鬣狗，我从第一眼看到你的时候，就认出来了。你的本能在呼唤杀戮，只不过你自己不愿意去听，强行否定真实的自我。”  
弓弦有些想笑，正打算说些什么的时候，围墙突然在爆炸声中轰然倒塌。  
“是炮击！后山九点钟方向！”  
弓弦从瓦砾堆中爬出来，转身搬开压在茨身上的土块。围墙阻挡了一部分爆炸气浪的影响，两人看起来都没有受太严重的伤。身处爆炸中心的人就没有那么走运了，满地都能看到不少被炸断的残肢和脏器。  
茨趔趄了好几下，被弓弦搀扶着才能站起来。  
“能走吗？”  
“应该没有什么问题……”茨大概只是被震得有些头晕，看到周围的惨状，他勉强扯出一个笑脸，“实弹演习……？还真是够刺激的。”  
一道白烟划破万里晴空。  
“卧倒——！”  
茨抓住弓弦的胳膊，猛然将他按倒在地上。炮弹就落在距离他们十几公尺远的地方，沙土盖了他们一身。弓弦先爬起来，用力摇晃着身旁的人。  
“茨？！能听见吗？”  
茨吐出几口混杂了沙子的唾沫，勉强站起身：“这地方不能久留。我们去开车。”  
尽管大脑一片混乱，但接受过军事训练的身体，还在正常地运转着。抵达车库的时候，敌人已经开始了巷战，在茨的掩护下，弓弦总算是顺利发动了越野车，向着远离村庄的方向驶去。  
夕阳渐渐落入地平线下，晚风带着些烈日炙烤过的余温，拂过少年的脸颊。茨靠在副驾驶的位置上，将身上的武器和补给都清点过一遍。  
“看样子，是指挥部先被干掉了。这个国家突然发生了政变，因此被旧政府邀请来参与演习的我们，也变成了必须讨伐的对象。”  
“你说投降会不会有救？”  
“不可能。”茨哼了一声，“我们这些异族就算投降，也只会被斩首示众。你想让你家人通过网络直播看到你被处死的镜头，把车开回去就行。”  
“车上的油没法坚持太久，我们携带的补给也很有限。不知道能不能撑到增援赶到的时候。”  
“增援？”茨冷笑着，“别忘了我们不过是民间军事会社，一群佣兵而已，国家是不会承担政治风险来特意援救我们的。不过你好像挺有背景，说不定能想想办法？”  
弓弦没有说话。他压抑许久的困惑和不满快要喷涌而出。为什么要把他送到军事基地进行训练？又为什么眼睁睁看着他被送往异国的前线却毫无作为？如果这是为了完成一个执事的使命所必须的历练，他毫无怨言，可就为了学习执事的技能，有必要把他推进战火的炼狱吗？  
“弓弦？”  
他难得带上了愠怒的口气。  
“闭嘴。不然我就把枪管塞进去。”  
茨意味深长地挑起嘴角，没有吭声。  
入夜，他们找到了一块巨石的背阴处扎营。繁星仿佛触手可及，他们能找到的只有一块油布，所以两人不得不依偎在一起，后背相靠。  
“弓弦。”  
弓弦没有搭理茨，可今晚的茨却比平时还要多话。  
“被送进基地之前，你住在什么样的地方？”  
弓弦并不想谈这些。  
“一定是又大又漂亮的独栋别墅，有偌大的花园，花园里还有喷泉，出门时还有专车接送。这就是有钱人的生活了吧，就算做有钱人的狗，那也比在贫民窟的臭水沟里打滚，要舒服得多。我从小就被父母抛弃，被丢进了废品回收站一样的军事会社，和你不一样，哪怕是套上项圈，我也会伺机回头，反咬一口。”  
“你选择的路，前面注定只有孤独和毁灭。”  
“啊，是呀。”茨咬住牙齿，又展露出笑容，“我时常感觉自己在燃烧……永不熄灭的烈火。火焰就是我的力量。也许有朝一日，我会引火自焚——那又何妨？你一定能明白，你是唯一可以明白的人。你磨砺爪牙，积蓄仇恨，就是为了那一刻主宰世界的快意。你是我的同类，所以我们会活下去，比所有敌人都活得更长久。”  
“你弄错了。我不过是个普通的执事。我生来就是为了侍奉姬宫家，少爷的快乐就是我的快乐。”  
弓弦忽然明白了什么。一种悲凉的感情袭击了他，而他知道，那并不是为个人的遭遇哀叹，而是对另外一个人的不幸产生的，独属于人类的反应。  
这个孩子，从未被人爱过，也无从知晓爱其他人的感受。一直以来，弓弦视为呼吸一般稀松平常的感情，对于茨来说，却犹如天外来客般不可理喻。不论未来将要经历何种考验，只要记忆中的那份温暖还存在，人就不会堕落，就不会绝望。或许，存在于弓弦体内的，确实是猎食者的兽性，或许他的确会因为杀戮而兴奋，或许他从骨子里就渴望着鲜血。但他知道，他活着，不是要成为野兽，而是为了证明，人性不会败给本能。  
“少爷是个任性的孩子，一定是因为被太多人宠爱，才养成骄横的脾气。但是他本质并不坏，他知道自己被大家爱着，所以也在努力去爱其他人。”  
他听到茨在另一头哼了一声。  
“最近，少爷通话的时候说，他好像迷上了‘偶像’。”  
“完全听不懂是什么东西。”  
“大概是种依靠着众人的爱而诞生，并且用爱回馈他人的存在。”  
“什么嘛，尽是些谎言编造出来的玩意儿。”  
“谁知道呢，我也不是很明白。”弓弦的内心前所未有的平静，“不过，如果少爷会喜欢的话，一定是美好又灿烂的存在吧。”

 

眼罩被摘下来，弓弦终于能够看清自己所在的环境。房间里被布置成暗红和深紫的色调，墙壁上挂着动物的标本，和一些用途暧昧的器具。茨的手里握着皮鞭，上身是一件皮质的腰封，穿着女式的过膝长靴，吊袜带勒进皮肤，蕾丝内裤的布料几乎兜不住少年的性器。  
“欢迎来到伊甸园。”  
茨甚至化了浓妆，他原本就有着锋利又纤细的容貌，在妆容的点缀下，宛如神话中的女妖，让人移不开眼睛。  
“弓弦，你以前曾经说过，偶像是因为众人的爱才诞生，用爱回馈众人的，美丽的存在，不是吗？”  
茨的笑容疯狂又扭曲。  
“我可一次都没有相信过你的话。没错，这就是我从‘老爹’那里继承下来的产业之一。好不容易才搞到手，它可是给我贡献了不少流水。猜猜看平时光顾的都是哪些人？没错，就是那些掌握了最多资源和人脉的业界大鳄……想要上通告，只要找对陪睡的人就行。”  
“就算这样的交易确实存在，也并不意味着合理和正确。”  
茨回头斜睨了弓弦一眼。节奏激烈的音乐声传到房间里，变得模糊不清，彩色灯光照亮了茨的侧脸，苍白得像尊大理石雕像。  
“我很喜欢偶像啊，弓弦。台上光鲜亮丽，背后却做着如此肮脏下贱的交易。那些观众知道自己追捧的是些婊子和妓女之后，会露出什么样的表情？啊，我明白了。你说的‘爱’，原来就是被那些有钱人看上，然后飞黄腾达吧？”  
茨慢慢走回床边，针尖一样的鞋跟刺进地毯，他的身子如同毒蛇一般妩媚地扭动着，最终盘踞在弓弦的枕傍，吐出鲜红的信子。茨的脸上泛着不正常的潮红，身上已经渗出一层薄汗，弓弦注意到在茨的大腿内侧，用吊袜带绑着一条电线和遥控器。  
注意到弓弦视线停留的地方，茨笑起来。  
“既然是令人感动的再会，自然要准备点特别服务。、”  
弓弦一语不发。茨用舌头撬开了弓弦的嘴，极尽缠绵地交换着津液，两只手顺便解开了弓弦的衬衫和皮带。终于吻到尽兴，茨直起腰，像是品尝什么美味佳肴一般，舔了舔嘴角，然后解开了内裤的丝带，好让弓弦看清他的下半身已经被弄得有多么一塌糊涂。茨特意除去了体毛，少有用到的分身是处子一般的淡色，会阴和大腿内布满已经干掉的润滑剂的痕迹。  
茨故意又调高了一档震动，这下就连弓弦都能在会所的嘈杂环境里，听到嗡嗡的响声。茨哀叫着倒在弓弦身上，声音里带上了哭腔，双腿只能随着震动带来的快感，一阵阵痉挛着。好一会儿，茨终于适应了新的频率，勉强用无力的手撑起身体，透过朦胧的泪眼看着弓弦。茨仍然没能射出些什么东西，分身前端分泌出了一些液体，却还是不愿给主人一个痛快。  
“茨——”  
茨就像没听到弓弦的劝阻一般，趴在弓弦的腿间，一点点濡湿龟头，然后开始慢慢吞咽起来。  
“啊，终于勃起了。”茨用舌尖描摹着分身顶端的小孔，对弓弦露出狡黠的微笑，“我还以为你没有这个功能呢。”  
“人和随地发情的野兽还是有些区别的。”弓弦克制住自己的喘气声，尽量平静地说。  
茨慢慢将塞进后穴的玩具一点点拽出来。大概是放进去的时间太长，这个动作受到了太多来自于内壁肌肉的阻力，茨咬着下唇，用力撑住自己的后腰，费了好一阵功夫，才把跳动着的小玩意儿给弄出来。他的头发也已经被汗浸湿了不少，于是索性直接用手全都抓到后面，又取掉了眼镜，露出一整张脸。  
茨得胜一般地笑着。他扶住弓弦的分身，对准自己的后穴，慢慢坐下去。茨的里面早已经被搅得烂熟，一插到底的过程并未受到什么阻碍。茨的喉咙里发出愉快的咕哝，试探着抬起一点臀部，再缓缓落下。差不多适应了弓弦的大小，茨一只手撑着身体，另一只手把头发往后撩，忘情地用后穴吞吃弓弦的分身。  
与其说性爱，不如说更像七种茨一个人的表演，弓弦不过是茨用来满足欲望的道具。尽管多少有些让人不悦，但对于弓弦来说，也不算受罪，只是手腕被吊得有些酸痛。他从来没有真正讨厌过七种茨，不如说是一种站在动物园的玻璃箱前观察里面动物的，孩子一般的好奇心。  
我和你生活在完全不同的两个世界，所以就算身为同样的野兽，也无法相互理解。  
弓弦悲哀地想。  
即便如此……我仍然希望你可以找到自己的希望。  
“走神可不是好孩子。”  
说着，茨毫不客气地抽了弓弦一鞭子，弓弦不小心发出一声痛呼，让茨满足地笑起来。  
“在我射出来之前，不要想着偷懒哦，亲爱的弓弦。”

 

“活下去”。  
在沙漠中跋涉的第五日。  
两个少年的身影几乎要融化在阳光之中。四天前他们遭遇了一小股敌人，尽管成功逃脱，却损失了代步工具和大部分补给。茨不慎被流弹伤到，虽说并不严重，但失血让他比弓弦衰弱得更快，只能被搀扶着勉强行走。  
“早知道……就不该跟你这家伙走得太近。”  
“别说话。”  
“本来想着巴结上你，能跟着少受点苦头，没想到如今却要死在这里。你说，我是会先被秃鹫啃光，还是被埋在沙子里变成干尸？”  
“我带着发信器，增援会根据定位找到我们的。”弓弦用力将不断滑落的茨拉到自己的肩上，“再坚持一会儿。”  
“我累了……弓弦。”  
弓弦再也支撑不住茨的重量，虚弱的少年摔倒在沙地上。  
“没事的，我们会活下来的。”  
弓弦用油布给茨支起一个小小的帐篷，用来阻挡阳光的暴晒。水壶早就见底了，干涸的眼眶里连一滴泪都挤不出来。茨的意识已经不太清醒，弓弦不知道，茨透过自己的脸，看到了谁的身影。  
“我不甘心啊。”  
茨喃喃着。  
“只是想要活下去而已……这样的愿望，也不被上天允许吗？”  
如果茨尚有一丝力气，一定会杀了弓弦，吃他的肉，喝他的血，用尽一切方法，活到得救的一刻，然后告诉其他人，弓弦没能坚持下来，实在抱歉。他深知，对于被毒液浇灌生长而成的花朵，善意的水分反而是致命的毒药。他知道自己无法救赎七种茨，不，这世上没有谁能救赎其他人，但即便如此，他仍然愿意相信，终究会有一束光，照进这个人的生命之中。  
所以，要先活下去。  
或许日后弓弦会为自己的举动后悔，他想，这就是他罪孽最为深重的地方了吧，以为能通过什么方法来改变一个人，让生活在地底的生物睁眼看看阳光——那个甚至不能称之为“吻”的双唇交叠，也已经在不知不觉间交换了某个誓言。  
救救我。  
七种茨的眼里，分明这样呼喊着。  
救救我。  
让茨那么痛苦的，并非过去遭受过的抛弃和折磨，而是弓弦对自己的善意。野兽的内心混乱了，过去它的世界里，只存在仇恨和利用的简单关系，可是弓弦对他毫无所图，不求任何回报，仅仅只是普通地继续生活。就像溺水者抓住一块浮木般的本能，不知爱为何物的野兽，第一次诞下了名叫“爱”的畸形感情，可怜的野兽咆哮着，哀鸣着，却不知道自己因何痛苦，只能一遍又一遍向身体里注入毒液，借此遗忘掉原本的疼痛。  
不管被你视作诅咒还是祝福，身为同类，我依然会为你向上天祷告。  
弓弦划开了自己的手腕。  
七种茨，你会活下去，你会被人所爱，也会明白如何爱人。你会找到自己的信仰和光明，你会……  
鲜血滴在茨干裂的嘴唇上。  
你会得到幸福。即便你从未期望。

 

“呐，弓弦。”  
茨懒洋洋地靠在弓弦胸前，说话的尾音带着情欲的余韵。  
“我很久之前就在好奇，明明知道偶像业界是多么肮脏，你还能故作清高多久。就凭你的一己之力，能够将这个世界的黑暗阻挡多久呢？所以，我打算毁掉这些孩子。我要让星星的光芒一颗颗熄灭，阻止我的人，我会一个个绞杀。”  
弓弦冷笑着：“你大可以放马过来，看看我会不会手下留情。”  
“这才是一条狗该有的样子。不过隔着铁笼狂吠，是不会让我害怕的哦，弓弦。”  
茨俯身吻过弓弦的嘴角。  
“若不能杀死我的话，就恨我吧，弓弦。”  
茨将麻醉剂注入弓弦的侧颈。  
“我拭目以待。”

 

Fin


End file.
